shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pheer
P'heer is the het ship between Zaheer and P'Li from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon It is unknown how Zaheer and P'Li met and fell in love, but it likely happened after Zaheer rescued P'Li. P'Li discovered her ability to combustionbend when she was young and was captured by a warlord to be used as a weapon. However, Zaheer eventually found her and managed to save her. P'Li was eternally grateful for this. At some point, they both joined an anarchist faction know as the Red Lotus and worked on a plan to capture Avatar Korra as a child. However, they were both captured and sent to separate prisons. P'Li was not sure if she would ever see Zaheer again but he never doubted. Not one day passed by where Zaheer did not think about his girlfriend P'Li. Thirteen years later, Zaheer acquired airbending as a result of Harmonic Convergence and escaped from prison. As soon as a group of world leaders arrived to make sure that P'Li did not also escape, she realized that Zaheer must have escaped and stated that she already felt warmer. Zaheer and two other Red Lotus members managed to rescue P'Li. Zaheer and P'Li immediately kissed in the car and were happy to see each other again. Eventually, Zaheer was meditating in the Spirit World and revealed Korra's location. P'Li decided to watch over Zaheer while Ghazan and Ming-Hua went after her. Zaheer and P'Li eventually went to Ba Sing Se to try and capture Korra. However, it turned out that Korra had escaped. P'Li expressed her doubt in their ability to capture Korra but Zaheer assured her that they would capture her and came up with a new idea. Korra eventually agreed to turn herself in. P'Li went to tell Zaheer that he changed her life for the better and Zaheer told her that he thought about her every day while they were apart. They then told each other that they loved them and kissed. Later, the couple fought Korra along with Lin, Suyin, and Tonraq. Su managed to kill P'Li which caused Zaheer to yell. Afterwards, he was able to let go of his earthly attachments and fly. Afterwards, Ming-Hua asked what happened to P'Li and Zaheer told her that she died for their cause and was determined to make sure that it was not in vain. Fanon Zaheer and P'Li is a very popular pairing due to the fact that it is canon. A lot of fans especially liked the fact that Zaheer saved P'Li from an evil warlord when he was not even a bender. Many found P'Li's death to be tragic and speculated that she was his earthly attachment. This turned out to be correct. A lot of fans ship this pairing as an "evil" ship because they believe that even evil deserves love. This pairing also demonstrates to many that the villains of Book Three: Change are not black and white and that they feel love for others as well. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Zaheer/P'Li tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * P'Li was Zaheer's earthly attachment and her death is what allowed Zaheer to unlock his ability to fly. * The ship name "P'heer" is pronounced the same as the word "fear". Navigation